In his entirety
by dauntIess
Summary: Will and Tessa's first anniversary doesn't go exactly as Will had planned it would


"Will?" Tessa called his name as she roamed the seemingly endless halls of the Institute.  
They all looked the same to her and she was always surprised at how at a simple turn, she would suddenly find herself in a completely unexplored (by her at least) corridor. She always seemed to get lost in its never ending halls which were somewhat creepy, filled with only the sounds of her echoing footsteps as she walked down them and the occasional ornament. Will seemed to know every nook and cranny, having called the Institute his home for 7 years, but Tessa who had been here a mere 2 years felt like the Institute was a labyrinth that presented a new adventure (and often a very tired and frustrated Tessa) at every turn.  
"William Herondale! Where in the name of the Angel are you?" she raised her voice up an octave.  
He had been distant for some time now and when he had woken her from her side of the bed (in the new room they both shared as he was Head) at approximately midnight and proposed to take a walk through the Institute's winding corridors, Tessa had wondered if he had finally gone completely mad but nonetheless jumped at the offer, but now she was alone and lost.  
Her husband of just about a year had been with her for the first few minutes of the "walk" (after which he had promptly disappeared from beside her) which she now suspected was just another cruel way to get rid of her as he so often had been doing for the past few days.  
She turned into yet another corridor and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew where this was. It was where her old room was, her room from when she had just moved into the Institute. She walked down the corridor slowly, looking for her room.  
"William Owen Herondale, this stopped being funny after the 30th tu-" she shouted and the sound was muffled by a gloved hand suddenly clamping over her mouth and pulling her into a pitch dark room. Her old room.  
She kicked at her assailant, and felt her heeled foot come into contact with a knee. He swore and let her go.  
"By the Angel, do stop shouting Tessa, I'm right here" Will said,  
Tessa turned toward his voice and took a step toward it, blindly and immediately hit something rock hard. His chest. He was standing much closer to her than she had thought he was. Will laughed, an angelic sound that she would never get sick of hearing. He wrapped his arms around her and his warm, slightly minty breath fanned her face. She wouldn't come under his spell now. She wouldn- their lips connected and as it had always been and as it would always be, there were sparks, sparks that grew into flames, that engulfed her and Will until they were the only two people who existed in the whole universe. But it had been so long since he had kissed her...  
She pushed away from him, her anger back with a vengeance and said, "Will, what is this all about? You're distant from me and now this? Honestly, one would think you've brought me here to murder me, in the middle of the night where my body certainly wouldn't be found fo-"  
Tessa's rant was cut off by Will pressing his lips to hers, again. He obviously wasn't in the mood for conversation. Tessa gave in and kissed him back, forgetting her anger and craving his touch after he had been so distant from her. She was pushed up against the door and Will's arms circled her waist.  
He pulled away first, gasping for breath.  
He chuckled and said, "You must stop reading so many novels Tess, your imagination is running away with you. Do you really not remember what happened a year ago today?"  
Tessa jogged her memory, but the date seemed to be nothing special.  
"Am I supposed to?"  
Will lit a candle then, and the small flame illuminated most of the tiny room, as well as Will's face which apart from its usual breathtaking beauty, wore an expression of mock - and to some extent, Tessa realised with horror, real - sadness What had happened that was so important?  
"Why, darling Tess, today last year was, the day you and I were bound in holy matrimony together, the day we pledged our hearts to each other till the day one of us died, the day we vowed to remain with each other - what do mundanes call it? ah yes - in sickness and in health, etc, the day we promised our souls to ea-"  
"No it is not! Our anniversary is in Ju..." Tessa trailed off as she realised that she had forgotten the day she had married William Herondale.  
Will watched as the realisation dawned on her and half smiled. He wasn't mad, but he couldn't help but feel just a bit woeful. He had spent weeks working on this, ignoring her had been the hardest thing he had done but he had done it and it had all led up to this. And now he was here, making a grand romantic gesture for her and she had forgotten. He didn't mind - much - he could use this as blackmail for later. He smirked at the thought and brought his attention back to her. He walked around the room, lighting multiple candles that all eventually lit up the room. The bed was covered with rose petals.  
Tessa looked around the room and felt even more wretched. He had done all this for her and she hadn't even remembered a stupid date.  
"Will I'm sorry I didn't realise what the day was and I didn't even know whether Shadowhunters celebrated anniver-"  
"It's alright Tess, but you know traditionally the man is supposed to forget the anniversary, are you trying to prove that you are manlier than me, Tess?" Will cut off her apology and grinned. He walked back toward her and held her hands in both his, making small circles in her palms and he was pleased to hear her breathing hitch.  
"I-Will you have gone mad haven't you?" Tessa said, holding back a laugh. "However if I think I am 'manlier' than you, you must prove me wrong, must you not?" She winked at him and then shrieked with laughter when he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, whirling her around.  
It was moments like these she was truly grateful for William Herondale, in his entirety. She was grateful for the time she had first come to the Institute when he had been withdrawn and full of secrets, she was grateful for the time he had saved her life and then confessed his love for her and grateful for the time when the curse on him was discovered to be fake and grateful for his proposal of marriage and grateful for the day they had been married and grateful for all the other times that had followed since.  
He laid her down gently on the bed she had slept in so many times, and the night transformed into one of passion (omfg i just realised how freaking awkward this sounds im so sorry i didnt know how else to phrase it pls continue reading) The next morning, Will rolled over and presented Tessa with a  
She loved him.

"And that, James is how you came to be conceived, in a night full of raw passion and lov-" Will was cut off by Tessa, not-so-gently whacking him over the head. She had walked into the nursery, expecting Will to be telling James - their now 4 month old son - another one of his demon hunting escapades but had been horrified to find him telling a completely different tale.  
"What was that for?!" Will rubbed his head.  
"That, is for telling our 4 month old son of how he came into this world! Really William, have you no shame? He's a baby and I won't have you tucking him in by telling him stories like this! I am never letting you tuck him in again! Honestly the things you do..." She shook her head.  
"Exactly! He's just a baby, so he won't remember this!" Will said, still laughing.  
It really wasn't funny. Quite disturbing really, but that was Will Herondale for you.  
She fought a smile on her face, Will's laugh always had that effect on her.  
She whacked him over the head once more and picked up James out of his cot who had begun to laugh and seemed nowhere near close to sleep or even tired, watching his mother and father.  
She kissed Will lightly once and then sent him out of the nursery so that she could put James to sleep.  
Tessa watched as Will walked out of the nursery, winking at her once and she smiled.  
She really did love him, in his entirety.


End file.
